Reflections
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: What if it was Nikita who got a kid from a Division mission and not Michael? What would happen once that old case came back up? What would Nikita do? Would she even still be at Division? A new look at Looking Glass; Season 2, episode 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I got this idea for a Nikita fan fiction in my head and I couldn't do anything until I started it. So here is the first chapter! Also this is my first Nikita fan fiction so sorry if it's short! Other wise enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>It was so hard for Nikita not to notice Michael, it was so hard for her to train with him, debrief with him and talk to him about what happened. Nothing went wrong with the mission, went off without a glitch; it was the after part she needed to talk to him about. Sure she was drunk, sure she started it, but he took part in their activities also. He didn't stop her when she kissed him; he more than anything encouraged her. <em>

_She tried her best to not stare but all she could think of was that night, how they had held each other tight and how she hated having to wake up to an empty bed. Michael had left early that morning back to Division to get a quick debrief and then move on with other important Percy details. "Nikita, Nikita?" she was jolted out of her thoughts by Michael himself. "We need to go over your next mission."_

"_Of course," she simply replied, "I have to go see Amanda though, I haven't finished the debrief interview."_

_As she tried to walk away Michael caught her hand, "Nikita, it was one of the simplest missions you'll ever do, debriefs like that don't take that long. Now come on, you know how Percy gets."_

"_Of course," she whispered and then forced her legs to follow Michael to one of the interview rooms. "So what am I in for this time…" she stopped short seeing a short black wig lying on the table. "Josephine?"_

_"As you can see, you will be a very important asset to this mission," Michael started, "the target is Tristan Rogers, he is in charge of a very powerful drug business it runs over most of the world, he's got some very powerful followers."_

_Nikita nodded as she looked over her copy of the folder, "but what does this have to do with me? He does not seem like a threat to the United States."_

_"Not yet," Michael stated, "He's been trying to get someone in the United States government to help 'merge' his company onto US soil. He's waiting till he has enough backup to make sure he gets what he wants. What you have to do is copy his hard drive, so we can see who he's been in contact with."_

_"Yeah of course, when does the mission go live?" Nikita wondered._

_Michael then handed her another folder and answered, "Here's everything you need, passport, ID, and Rogers' complete itinerary of when and where he will be. He'll be staying at the local Hilton; it'll be up to you how you approach him. He checks in on Sunday, you have till then to prepare."_

_"Of course, I'll be arriving at Division first to go through the pre mission touch up with Amanda. Tell her I'll be here Saturday at 10." Nikita said as she packed up all her stuff._

_"You know you can tell her yourself," Michael informed her, "You're an agent now."_

_"I know but I've had enough of Division for one day," she told him as she walked out of the room._

_"Nikita," Michael started but Nikita did not hear him since she headed straight for the elevator. _

* * *

><p>"What's this about?" Michael asked as he stood next to Nikita and Birkhoff. "Rodgers?"<p>

"Yep," Birkhoff replied, "Tristan Rogers, Australian drug lord, original mission was…"

"Me being Josephine, I went to go see who he had been in contact with when he was thinking of bringing his business into America," Nikita stated without hesitating, "my last Josephine opt."

"That mission went over fine, what's up with him now?" Michael wondered.

Birkhoff, being his computer geek self, clicked around a bit before answering, "Apparently after Division cut off all his ties to American no goods, he worked his way into other countries like Spain, France, and Russia and now he's trying to expand into America again."

Michael looked at Nikita before answering, "Well this should be fun, not having to anything. Sitting back and watching Division take care of this one for once."

"No," Nikita started, "I started the Rodgers opt, I'll finish it."

"Nikita you know you can't do that," Michael started, "What about…"

"That's exactly why I have to do it Michael," Nikita answered, "Knowing Division they've probably only kept him this long for when Rodgers was to try to expand into America again."

Michael nodded, "Okay what's our strategy?"

"No Michael, I have to do this by myself," Nikita started, "but once Rodgers is taken care of, we're going to get him back, we're going to get my son back."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think. Again I know it's short but I see this story going somewhere. What about you?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I can seriously say that I did expect the reaction I got from the first chapter! I just wanted to add that everything that happened in the show is still true in the story, except episode 6, 343 Walnut Lane happened before this story. And with that enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Amanda sat in her office, watching the news report on Tristan Rodgers' drug bust. She knew that when Percy had assigned Nikita to this case that she would get the job done, but in her mind it would of worked better if Division would have just killed Rodgers to begin with. Now she would have to send someone to do what the original mission should have done in the first place. "Come in," she said as someone was about to knock on the door.<p>

Alex entered and asked, "You wanted to see me?"

Amanda nodded, "Have you seen the news?" Alex nodded looking confused, Amanda picked up a tablet and handed it to Alex and added, "Come, let's take a walk."

"What are we going to see Percy?" Alex asked trying to not seem agitated.

Amanda shook her head as she lead Alex towards her old office, "No, what you have on that tablet is everything you need to know about Tristan Rodgers. He was a target six years ago, Nikita was on the mission." Amanda typed a code into a number pad and then continued, "Now Nikita wasn't very safe with this mission and that is why I have brought you here."

Alex looked around as Amanda led her through a door; there stood a glassed room; much like the one Percy was being cooped in. This one bigger and filled with toys, the room was a dreamy blue instead of Division's normal drudged gray. She looked at the ceiling where she swore she could see a sky painted, with a circle around the lights made out of airplanes? "What exactly is this place? A very twisted integration…" Alex was stopped short when her glance was directed to short dark haired boy. "Who is this?"

"This is Mason," Amanda stated, "I would like to send you on this mission since Nikita will probably go after Rodgers too. And since their safe house is blown to pieces the black box will probably be on her or Michael."

"Ok but what about the kid?" Alex wondered as she started to play around on the tablet.

Amanda waved to Mason and Alex swore she saw a smile on her face, "Mason is Tristan's son, and it's all on the tablet, now I want you to sit here and study the mission you are about to embark on. Make sure to sit and play with Mason, it will help."

With Amanda left and Alex was confused as ever. Why would Division have Tristan's son, why would Tristan even be okay with it? Did Tristan even know? She entered Mason's room and sat on a chair, she started to read through everything she could find. She still hated the fact that since Amanda promised her help with finding Semak that she had to sit her and "research" for an op that she would probably have to go on, just to try and find Nikita. Even if she does find Nikita, it's not like she would get the box anyway.

"Who are you?" Mason suddenly asked.

Alex jumped a little before replying, "Alex, I'm friends with Amanda." She continued to read through the tablet before asking, "Mason can you tell me what you're doing here?"

"This is where I come when Mommy's at work, I mean Amanda," Mason said resuming play with his toys.

"Mason," Alex added getting his attention again, "Why did you call Amanda mommy? Is she your mom?"

Mason shook his head, "Amanda takes care of me, because my real mommy is to busy. She says mommy used to visit me all the time but something came up and she probably won't come back." Mason then resumed playing with his toys as Alex read more on the tablet.

All Alex had found on the actually mission was that Nikita was sent into copy Tristan's hard drive so Division could see who he had been in contact with in America. Nothing about Nikita taking his son but the math didn't add up either, Mason looked like the oldest he could be was five and the mission was six years ago.

She began to research what came up when Nikita debriefed and what she found out astounded her. Shortly after the mission, Michael sent Nikita to Amanda's office. He said that Nikita was acting strangely and he was worried that she would not perform well on her next mission. Amanda ran a few tests including one that tested for drug use and apparently it stated that Nikita was pregnant. Which meant that Mason is the son of Tristan and Nikita? Alex dropped the tablet with shock, how could she not have known this? She and Nikita were allies for years and this never came up once.

"What was that?" Mason asked.

Alex quickly picked up the tablet and stated, "Nothing go back to playing with your toys." Alex than ran out of there, past Amanda's new office, past the computer lab, past the old training facilities and straight to the rusty old elevator vault that led straight to Percy's cage.

"Alex what a wonderful surprise," Amanda said as Alex came down in the lift, "I figured you would have stayed with Mason for a while."

Alex came towards Amanda and asked, "How come you didn't tell me this earlier? Nikita has a son!"

"Yes we were all very surprised when we found out too," Percy commented from his bed where he was lying, "I myself wanted to cancel her right there and then but as you can tell, I did not get my way."

"Well I myself liked the idea of raising an agent from the minute they're born, it's less messy that way," Amanda added, "Now please go back upstairs and play with Mason I feel that he will like you the more you play with him. Then the more you do, the more he'll trust you and the more you can learn about him."

Percy looked towards Alex and than stated, "I would do what she says who knows what she'll do to you if you don't."

"Fine but don't expect me to play babysitter," Alex added hastily returning upstairs.

"Now where were we?" Percy asked, "Ah I was telling you how you should let me out of this dump so I can help you protect Division."

Amanda rolled her eyes before asking, "Why do you think I need your help?"

"Let's not forget who we're talking about," Percy said standing up, "You knew when Nikita escaped, that one day she would come back to take Mason. I'm surprised that she didn't take him with her when Alex and Michael brought her in last year."

"She probably didn't even know where he was," Amanda stated, "I'm sure that she figured we put him in foster care after she left."

Percy shook his head, "No she trusted Michael when he promised her that nothing would happen to him, she knew that he would still be here as long as Michael was."

Amanda nodded remembering exactly what Michael had promised Nikita six years ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Now we need to talk about Nikita," Percy stated as he sat down at his desk.<em>

_Amanda nodded as she sat down in a chair, "I don't know what we can do but cancel her. She knew the risks when she went out on Black Arrow and now she should have to face her consequences."_

"_Not exactly," Michael started, "think about it, we have a chance to take a future agent and train them since they're born. No needing to try and cover our tracks and erase their life, when nobody except the people at Division knows about their existence."_

_Percy nodded as he answered, "Fine I'll try it but remember this come back on you if it turns out badly."_

"_Of course sir," Michael said standing up, "Now I have other business to attend too."_

"_Actually Michael, I think it would be better if you brought this idea up to Nikita," Amanda started, "she's in a low place right now and I bet hearing the news from you will help more than hearing it from me."_

_Michael nodded as he left. Percy looked astonished as he stated, "Who knew?"_

"_What?" Amanda asked, "I know this will work out for the best."_

_Percy nodded, "I always know you have that in mine, but who knew that you had a heart."_

_Amanda rolled her eyes, "Now I also have other business to attend too." Percy let her go and as she entered the hall she overheard a conversation, she turned the corner to see Michael and Nikita fighting._

"_You expect me to believe that I'm in no danger at all?" Nikita asked, "There is no way that Percy won't cancel me!"_

_Michael sighed as he stated, "No he won't I just came from taking with Percy, he's letting you live. The…child will be a great asset to Division. We'll be able to train him or her since they're born and Division will have one of the most powerful agents they'd ever had."_

_Nikita wasn't looking at Michael now just staring aimlessly at the floor, "How am I supposed to believe that? What if I don't even what that for my child?"_

"_Trust me Nikita this is for the best," Michael was in her face now as he said, "This is the only way that you and the baby will stay alive. I promise that everything will work out in the end, nothing is going to happen to you or the baby." Amanda could hear hurt in Michael's voice as Nikita fought him._

_Nikita rolled her eyes as she said, "Whatever I just want to go home."_

_Amanda felt that this was a good time to interrupt, "I'm sorry Nikita but I find that impossible. We can't risk anyone on the outside finding out you're pregnant; your cover could be blown. It would best if you'd stayed so we could monitor your progress here."_

"_Of course," Nikita said as she trailed off._

_Michael watched her walk her away before he said, "You know that wasn't necessary."_

"_Oh but it was," Amanda stated, "I suggest that whatever is going on with you and Nikita it finds a way to turn itself around. The last thing we need is an agent in critical health going crazy." _

_Michael laughed as he turned around and said, "Yes ma'am."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please make sure to review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I had school and I'm in the musical this year which peformances are in 2 weeks so it's been a hetic week! Anyway I've updated so enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"It says here that Tristan Rodgers was involved in bringing down a drug bust just outside of Albany," Birkhoff told Michael, "He said he smelled something and the scent led him to the warehouse where the bust happened."<p>

Michael nodded, "So how does this involve him moving his company to the United States?"

Birkhoff searched around before he answered, "That's the tricky part. This was to show people in America that he's changed. Since he knew something happened when he last visited here. It is also believed that he hopes to obtain the warehouse across the street when he officially moves his company."

"So he takes out the competition and then gets all of the new clients," Nikita said entering the room, "He spoke of that move when…we talked."

"Nikita you know we don't have to do anything about Tristan if you don't want to," Michael added as he went to console her.

Nikita shook her head, "It's not that I want to, I need to. The sooner Tristan's out of the picture, the sooner I can try to infiltrate Division and get Mason back."

Birkhoff coughed as he gained Nikita and Michael's attention, "I accessed Tristan's schedule, and he's scheduled to go to a charity dinner tonight."

Nikita nodded, "We strike tonight, and Division will probably be there."

"Which means we should just let them handle Tristan," Michael added, "Amanda will be too busy occupied with that, which could possibly give us a lift."

Nikita shook her head as she left the room, "Mikey boy do you have any idea what you're doing?" Birkhoff asked jokingly, he could feel tension between the two as he tried to lighten the mood.

Michael nodded as he spoke, "Yeah I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to help Nikita get her son back. But we're going to do it my way."

Michael got up to leave, as he left Birkhoff told him, "Good luck trying to do that." Michael tried to laugh at Birkhoff's comment but he knew it was true, Nikita would get her way one way or another, and he just had to try and to make sure he got his way before she figured out what he was trying to do. But all he could really think of was how this all was affecting Nikita and how it reminded him of those times at Division when it seemed that only him could get her to feel better.

* * *

><p><em>"I hate to send you on another babysitting mission but I've about had it with Nikita," Percy started, "Now go talk to her and make her feel like she's needed around her. Everyone knows that she isn't but at least make her feel like it."<em>

_Michael nodded, "Yes sir is there any way that we could try to send her on a mission?"_

_Percy shook his head, "There is no way that Nikita is going out on mission in her condition, imagine what would happen in Oversight found out I let her out on a mission they would have my head, yours too." _

_"Sorry just trying to see if there was way we could let her have some fun," Michael added, "She's been stuck down here a long time."_

_Amanda then piped up adding, "Actually that could work. Didn't you want to send someone out on a mission much like Nikita's first one? Where they would be living on sight?"_

_"Yeah but that would be a little tricky," Percy stated, "You yourself said it would be best if she stayed at Division."_

_Michael nodded as he sat listening, "What if I talk to her and see what she thinks?"_

_Amanda rolled her eyes, "I've found it that when agents get a choice that they tend to say no."_

_Michael thought about it, he knew what mission they were talking about. There was a couple living in Brooklyn that Division feared had nuclear secrets if there was a married couple living next door maybe they could grow closer and get even more Intel than a single agent. "What if she was sent out on Operation Eagle Eye?" he wondered._

_"You mean where she would have to live next door to that couple who might have secret a nuclear lab?" Percy asked._

_"Yes," Michael added, "What if she and another agent posed as a married couple? They could probably gain more Intel that way then sneaking into the house when the couple isn't home."_

_Amanda nodded, "Also with Nikita being in the shape she's in, it would really pull the married idea off. Not to mention that Nikita could get tons of secrets out of the girl."_

_Percy nodded thinking about the plan, "Fine we'll do that but Michael you're the other agent. I don't think it will work as well with anyone else."_

_"Of course I'll go prep her right now," Michael stated getting up. He couldn't believe that worked, he didn't think it would. The only problem was now he was stuck living with Nikita for at least three months and there is a very good possibility that he won't make it out alive._

_"What do you want Michael?" Nikita asked as he entered her old recuit room._

_Michael showed her a folder with the words Eagle Eye written on it, "You've been selected for an opt."_

_Nikita rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, Percy must be out of his right mind if he selected me for a mission." Michael laughed as he pushed gave her the folder, "You were serious?"_

_Michael nodded as he saw Nikita's face light up, he could sense a smile on his face although he hoped she didn't notice. He still felt somewhat responsible for the position that Nikita was now stuck in. "Yeah, it will be an on site mission a lot like your first one. You just have to try to get Intel from this couple that will live next to you."_

_"Oh my Michael I don't know what to say but thank you," Nikita smiled as she pulled him for a hug, "I know I shouldn't hug you but you deserve it!"_

_"Yeah no problem," Michael added, "There is just one thing, with your given condition, Percy feels that the mission would be played out better if you and another agent were to pose as a married couple."_

_Michael watched as Nikita's smile slid into a frown, "Who am I stuck with? Please tell me it's not Birkhoff."_

_Michael got up and walked towards Nikita's door before answering, "Sorry Nikita, Birkhoff's busy you'll just have to deal with me."_

* * *

><p>Michael watched Nikita plan in their room, what was going on with Tristan Rodgers was really hitting her hard. He tried his best to give her space but it hurt him that she was hurting so bad, all he really wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and do nothing else. But he knew that once she was determined to do something, it wouldn't stop her, no matter how much he tried. "Nikita," he said distracting her, "why don't we go take a walk? Let's forget about what's going on right now."<p>

"Michael we have a party to go to in less than twelve hours," Nikita told him, "I don't have time to forget about what's been happening these past few days."

Michael nodded as he pulled her into a hug, "Ok how about we still get some air, I find that it always helps before going out on a mission." Nikita nodded, as much she didn't want to, Michael was right she needed to take a break for a bit. She took Michael's hand and let him lead her to somewhere unknown.

After a short car ride, Nikita could tell that they were in Central Park; she held Michael's hand as they walked around on one of the many trials. They walked for what seemed like miles before Michael started, "Nikita don't you feel that your too attached to this mission?"

"Of course I am," Nikita stated, "I'm afraid of what Division is going to do with o…my son. I don't even know if they're going to kill Tristan or if they are just going to hand Mason over to them."

Michael nodded, he felt like Nikita was hiding something from him but he didn't pursue it. He knew that she was under a lot of stress and he didn't want her to stress out any more than she was. "I know for a reason that Division won't give Mason to Tristan, Amanda wanted him dead from day one. She'll probably send a kill team; she's probably not planning to do anything with Mason for now."

Nikita agreed, "I know that but I feel like there is some way Amanda will find to keep Mason away from me and that I'll never be able to find him. Whether that's keeping him under lock and key at Division or at some safe house around the world, you never know. I just wish I could have taken him when I had the chance!"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, he knew that she must have meant when she left division, but that was a decision he knew that she had considered when she went rogue. But if anyone would have spotted her leaving Division with Mason, an alarm would have gone off and then her plan would have been blown. "When you left Division after you went rogue? Or when Alex helped me bring you in?"

Nikita now with tears in her eyes, added, "Anytime would have been nice, now I have no idea how to break him out. I should have just left Division after he was born when I was still living with him on the outside. Things would have worked better."

Michael looked at Nikita and then said, "But then we would probably wouldn't be together."

"I feel you would have broken out after a while, once you figured out that Kasim wasn't the one responsible for your family's deaths, I'm sure you would have found a way out," Nikita answered, "When you lose someone, it really takes an affect on you."

"Nikita can I ask you something?" Michael wondered as he took Nikita's hand, "After we got back from Russia, you were so distant, why?"

Nikita looked away, "I was naïve, and I thought you were avoiding me. It didn't help that you left right away the morning after."

"I couldn't afford Division finding out," Michael added, "Percy probably would have cancelled us both.

Nikita asked, "Why because we slept together? That didn't have to be known but you could have at least talked to me that morning instead of just running away."

Michael looked down as he was ashamed for what had happened, "I'm sorry, I had a lot to think about. It was the first time…that…first time that I had been with anyone since my family was killed it was hard for me. Plus I had to give Division a full report immediately, it was just easier for me to leave and figure stuff out my way."

"I understand," Nikita said, "It just hurt me a lot, we had just hooked up and then you were gone and acted as if nothing happened. I just tried my best to do the same."

Michael couldn't stand it anymore; he pulled her in close and kissed her passionately. "Why don't we go home?" Nikita nodded as she followed him back to the car. Where they got in and drove back to their safe house where they then started to plan how they would strike tonight at the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, favorite, Alert, add to community, do whatever you want. Just please review, very appreciated! =D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I finally got done with drama. The play was amazing, I heard. Then I had to get back into the swing of the things at school. So it's been a while sorry, but with no Nikita to watch every week until january, I'll probably end up updating more, sense that will be the new Nikita I'll have. I can always watch videos on youtube but that only works so far. Anyway sorry to talk...or type your ear (eyes?) off. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So I'm supposed to go this party and what?" Alex asked Amanda as they entered the wardrobe room, "Just kill Tristan Rodgers in front of everyone?"<p>

Amanda rolled her eyes as someone from behind her said, "No, you're going to approach him so you can get something to take the edge off." Sean, of course, he was picked for this mission.

"Really," Alex wondered, "I seriously have to be the junkie that tries to make a deal during a charity party? Why can't Mr. Navy Seal over there do it?"

"I find it works best when the story you play seems as real as possible," Amanda started.

Sean interrupted as he added; "Besides in Belarus, you complained about getting all dressed up. Now you don't have to!"

"Sean, you already have your suit and a proper hiding place for your weapon of choice, you can go now," Amanda said leading him out of the room. "As Sean said you will approach Rodgers and try to have him make a deal with you, all you have to do is get him to agree to meet you out in the back alley, where Sean will finish the mission by making it look like a drug deal gone wrong."

"Killing the problem and ousting his hidden business," Alex commented.

"Exactly," Amanda said showing Alex a short red lacey dress with a V-neck. It looked like Alex was going to go out nightclubbing, not to a formal event. "With this Rodgers will be able to tell that you are someone worth talking to." Alex nodded as she took the dress and tried it on, when she came out, Amanda couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Well?" Alex asked, "Anything else? Hair, makeup?"

"I will trust you on that issue; just make sure to look like a junkie without getting too much attention thrown towards you." Amanda added about to leave.

Alex nodded as she went to the make-up table; her plan was to look like someone who had just relapsed after leaving rehab. She pulled her hair up into a bun and placed a short wig on, the easiest way to make sure she looked presentably and a junkie at the same time. She overdid her eyes to look as if she were a rebelling or goth teenager. She lightly coated her lips with lip gloss and then went to go find Sean. They had a party to attend.

Michael and Nikita arrived at The St. Regis, ready for action. They decided it would be best to observe the actions of the night and see if Division tried to attack. If so then they wouldn't have anything to do, which was what Michael was planning for. No matter what Nikita said, Michael knew Nikita would never forgive herself if she were the one responsible for killing the father of her child. "I'll go survey the scene," Michael said once they had checked in, "why don't you sit down, you look like your going to faint."

Nikita nodded as she left, Michael couldn't help but watch. Whether Nikita was kicking butt, dressed up, or just slumming around, which was hardly ever, she always looked beautiful. He hated seeing her like this, not being the powerful women she was but instead weak and powerless. He noticed that instead of being a blast from the past like he thought she would dress, she was dressed down. She wore a long black strapless dress with her hair in a slightly loose low hanging bun, she decided to wear minimum makeup and it seemed as though this was a mission she did not want to be noticed at.

Michael stopped his worrying as he traced the perimeter of the building, making sure everything was secure and that no one was trying to infiltrate. If Division was planning an attack, they were already on the inside. As Michael made his way back inside he thought he was having a sense of déjà vu as he saw someone checking in. She wore a short red lacey dress and had a haircut almost identical to the one that Nikita wore when she was Josephine; she was wearing the same exact outfit Nikita wore when she went to meet Tristan Rodgers. Michael waited until the girl was checked in and then grabbed her from behind. The girl started to fight, and he knew in that instance that she was division.

The girl didn't speak until Michael had dragged into a deserted room. "What did you do that for?" the girl, who Michael now saw was Alex, asked.

Alex noticed that her capture was Michael and made sure that if she that no one in Division could hear her. "What are you doing here?"

Michael looked straight at her, "If you're here then I believe you already know what I'm doing here. I'm helping Nikita."

"Why does Nikita want to get Tristan Rodgers? Isn't he Mason's father?" Alex wondered.

"You know about Mason?" Michael wondered.

Alex nodded, "Now answer me."

"Nikita wants Rodgers killed so he doesn't find about his son and want to take him to live in his footsteps and take over the company." Michael added, "Now I need to know everything you know about Mason."

Alex quickly informed Michael about the secret room in Amanda's old office which Mason stayed when Amanda was at Division. Alex also informed him of Division's plans to take Rodgers out. "Thanks Alex, you have no idea what this means. I know you're still on the outs with Nikita but this will help her more than you know." Alex nodded as she watched Michael leave the room. She would probably never be able to forgive Nikita for killing her father, but she was glad she could help. Nikita helped her when no one else could and for that she would be forever grateful.

She quickly replaced her ear chip and went back to the party; she saw someone dressed as Michael from the back talking to someone. She saw him help Nikita up and as they walked out, Nikita turned around and gave Alex a thank you nod. Alex could tell that there were tears in Nikita's eyes. Alex knew in that moment, whether she was Nikita's ally or Division's, she would do everything to help Nikita get her son back.

"Sean, I'm moving in do you copy?" She wondered.

"Loud and clear," Sean replied through the ear piece, "Let me know when you make your way out."

Alex braced herself as she went into to make the kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what do think? Make sure to review, it's very appreciated!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in forvever! I had the play and then school and more school. Then I started working but I'm back and I will try to update more often. But I needed inspiration and Nikita was off the air for so long! Speaking of Nikita did anyone see Friday's episode? OMG! Anyway you don't want to hear about me, here's the next chapter and please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Birkhoff," Michael started, "I want you to let me know once news of Rodgers' murder escalates."<p>

Birkhoff started typing on one of his many computers before replying, "I will but I've been watching the hotel security cameras. I haven't found any trace of Alex leaving the event."

Nikita entered and looked at the monitors also, "She was there with division, and she probably didn't leave through the main entrance. My guess is through one of the side doors."

Michael just watched Nikita, she was a complete wreck last night and now she was strategizing as if nothing was wrong. "My guess is that Amanda had them leave right after the mission had been completed, so they wouldn't be on the security feed."

"No … Michael," Nikita hesitated.

The look on Birkhoff's face terrified Michael, whatever was on that screen wasn't good. He slowly walked over to Birkhoff's desk and looked at the monitor to see Tristan Rodgers' image staring back at him.

* * *

><p>Amanda didn't know what to believe, she hadn't heard from Alex since last night and was very surprised when the elevator opened and just Sean stepped out. "What happened, where's Alex?"<p>

Sean looked at the floor as he followed Amanda into her office; once they were alone he began. "I didn't see everything. We followed the plan, I watched her distract Tristan and pull him outside. I waited a few minutes and followed them but once I got out there they were gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Amanda wondered.

Sean slowly looked up at Amanda and released there was real worry on her face. "I mean Tristan wasn't there and neither was Alex. Only one of his body guards were there, he said that if I was looking for Josephine, that Tristan had her now."

Amanda stood there shell shocked, Tristan Rodgers had taken Alex, her look, the one Amanda had picked out herself, was way to close to the outfit Nikita wore. Tristan Rodgers actually believed Alex was Josephine, which meant Alex was in danger. Rodgers was smart, he could easily put two and two together, he had came back to the states to get revenge on the person he believed stopped him from expanding his empire. It was only a matter of time until he found out that Alex wasn't Josephine or worse killed her without an explanation.

* * *

><p>How was it possible? Michael had heard the exact plan of how Alex and Sean were going to kill Rodgers, it seemed full proof. A drug deal gone wrong, out Rodgers' drug business and get rid of him all at the same time. Yet he was staring at security footage of Rodgers leaving the event where was he supposed to die. "He must have thought that Alex was Josephine. It makes since, his business hasn't been the greatest since Nikita met with him a few years ago," he added.<p>

"This is my entire fault. I should have just done the job last night; I never should have backed out." Nikita said while walking over to the where they stored the guns.

"Nikita," Michael walked over to her saying, "This is not your fault. You should know that."

"I never intended this life for her and now Alex's life is at stake because of it," Nikita added, "It's all my fault. I've got to save her."

"Fine, at least wait until we think of a plan," Michael told her, "Don't just barge out of here with a gun and make things up as you go." Michael watched as Nikita relentlessly gave in, he smirked while thinking if it had only been that easy five years ago.

_The mission had been going great, better than he had expected. Nikita seemed happier than she'd ever been while in division. She played the happy expecting mother part so good he even believed she was excited about being a mom. He wished that it was his kid she was carrying; he'd finally get what he'd been missing and the idea just kind of fit. He knew it was dangerous feeling this way but these past few months reminded him of when his wife was carrying Haley, he was the happiest person in the world. Nikita was now huge and seemed that she could go into labor any second. He was happy for her but he knew that they had to complete the mission so she could return to division before she gave birth. He had only talked to Percy a couple of times, he wanted to have the mission seem as real as possible but of course Percy needed to know what was happening. Michael wanted to know what was going to happen so he could prepare Nikita but Percy was giving him nothing._

_Michael was just drifting off to sleep when he heard a loud noise in the living room. **Nikita, **he thought. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the gun he left on the bedside table. He pointed the gun into the living room not knowing what to expect, he approached and saw Nikita opening a window about to climb out. "Nikita what are you doing?" he wondered._

_"Getting out," she replied, "while I still have the chance."_

_Michael lowered his gun and grabbed her arm. "You don't need to leave, do think you can make a life for yourself out there?"_

_Nikita grabbed her bag and made her way to the window. "I don't know, but it's better than whatever division has planned for me."_

_"You don't know that division has a plan for you." Michael said as he closed the window and directed Nikita to the couch._

_Nikita rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. We both know that Percy wanted me canceled once he found out I was pregnant. He's probably going to get his way once I deliver."_

_"There's no way that's going to happen, you're division's best assassin! Besides your child will have a better life with what division has planned for him or her than if you're constantly on the run. How would that work anyway?" Michael commented._

_"I would try the best I could. Maybe that is what's best for him anyway, to have a life without me," Nikita answered, "I'm sure I could find a couple who would take care of him in time."_

_"Nikita you grew up in the foster system, you know what it's like, do you really want that for your child?" Michael asked before realizing something, "wait him?"_

_Nikita laughed, "I forgot that I hadn't told you with everything that's happened. I told Sabrina and she's excited. I don't think they're not the couple we think they are. Once that information gets to Percy he'll have me back in my little recruit room while I wait for my water to break."_

_"But Nikita you just can't run away because of something you think might happen," Michael told her, "on the other hand, I haven't found anything on John or Sabrina that would suggest that they are hiding nuclear secrets. But even if they are you know that we would be the ones that would allegedly turn them in."_

_"I know," Nikita said, "It's just that…." Nikita hunched over in pain before she could say any more._

_"What is it?" Michael asked, "Are you having contractions? Or is it Braxton Hicks?"_

_"I don't know," Nikita answered, "Whatever it is, it hurts…bad!"_

_Michael watched her and noticed her form. She was clutching her stomach but she was able to stand straight now and not hunch over in pain if she was in labor it wasn't serious, not to metion that it would take awhile since it would be her first time going through the labor process. "You seem fine, it was probably just Braxton Hicks but just to be sure I'll pretend to take off work and tell John and Sabrina and that we think you're in labor."_

_"Then I'll go back to division and get checked out while you go in and do the final sweep," Nikita added, "I'm going to miss living on the outside."_

_Michael knew that was true, as soon as Nikita would be deemed fit to carry out a mission she would be picked and who knows what Percy or Amanda would do with her son once she was over seas somewhere. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that you will have final say with what happens to him."_

_Nikita now had tears in eyes, "Thank you Michael."_

_Michael was just about to tell her it was no problem when Nikita reached for her stomach and clutched Michael's shoulder, "Just to be safe, you better sleep in my room tonight."_

_"Michael, I'm sure I'm fine," Nikita hesitated._

_Michael shook his head, "You never know, so you can either sleep in my room where I can make sure you don't go into labor in the middle of the night or I'm sleeping on your floor."_

_Nikita laughed as she let Michael lead her to his room. She was glad that he was there for her but she knew that this must be killing him. The whole reason he was in division was because he wanted revenge for his family, for his wife and daughter who never should have been killed, and living with her as she prepared to have someone else's baby must be a lot for him to handle. The baby started kicking as she laid down next to Michael and she couldn't help but grab his hand and let him feel, she saw a smile spread across his face as he felt the kicks. **I hope he doesn't hate me when he knows the truth, **she thought as she drifted off to sleep._

Michael could tell by the look on the Nikita's face that she was thinking about that night also. He wasn't sure, but was that guilt on her face? Or was it regret? Did she blame him for not letting her go that night? He wanted to talk to her but he didn't want to bring something up that would upset her. As he started walking toward Birkhoff's desk he heard Nikita say, "Michael I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait Niki; I think we need to figure out what we're going to do to save Alex. I think time is money in this situation," Birkhoff added.

"I know Birkhoff but this can't wait," Nikita said, "Why don't you look up areas Rodgers has been to and figure out if those would be places that he would bring Alex to and we'll go from there."

Birkhoff nodded and went to work. Michael took Nikita's hand and went upstairs wondering what was so important that she needed to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I've been hinting at something that will come up later in the story but I've always been afraid that I've given it away. But I think what I want you guys to know is going to come up in the next few chapters. Anyway do you know what will happen? Please review and tell me. The winner will get a chapter dedication! Even if you don't want to guess please review anyway it's lets me know that people are reading this story and really want more!<strong>

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I was busy and couldn't find any time through out the week to work on this chaptrer. But this chapter and the little bit of homework I had was I all I did this weekend. So hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and also anyone who is a Sean needs to go see The Vow. Why? Well you'll have to see it to find out. LOL**

**Once again: enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Alex held her throbbing head as she got to her feet. Everything was all blurry and she had no idea where she was. Her vision slowly started to clear up and she saw that she was in a dark area, it was cold also; <em>"ware house?" <em>she thought to herself. She noticed a rip on her dress and saw that the wig she wearing earlier was on the floor. She was just about to reach for it when the door flew open. Before she knew it, two big men were holding her down. "Relax boys," she heard a man say, "Let's make our guest comfortable." Alex was forced to sit on a rickety old chair while the men tied her wrists to the arms of it.

"What do you want with me?" she asked her captor.

Her captor chuckled as he came into her view, "Well it's simple," he started, "I just want answers from a women I met a few years ago and last night I believed you were that women."

Alex looked right into the old man's gray eyes and wondered, "Then why am I still here?"

One of the men pulled her hair and jerked her head back and answered, "We're not done with you yet."

The old man waved his hand and the man released Alex's hair. "You see, you looked so much like the women I met the last time I was in America. But you asked for drugs, so I realized that you weren't her but somebody wanted you to look like her to get my attention. So what's your name?"

Alex smirked, after working with Nikita she knew that this was no normal integration. Her captor wanted to know about her so then he could break her easier, and she wasn't going to let him do that. "Tell me yours first then I'll tell you mine sweet cheeks."

"But you already know who I am," he replied, "Tristan Rodgers."

"You're right I did know that," Alex answered, "I just wanted to make sure you were going to be a gentleman like the fake image that you've set up for yourself."

"You still haven't told me your name sugar," Tristan added, "so why don't you tell me before I make them get it out of you."

"Why you already know honey bun. The name's Josephine." Alex smirked. Tristan looked annoyed so she added, "What's the matter, you don't remember me?"

Tristan nodded at the men, who yanked Alex's head back before he sat down in front of her. "Now I know for a fact that you're not her. Now tell me your name." Alex stayed silent as Tristan delivered the first blow, "TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"You want to know my name?" Alex asked, "Its Alex, happy?"

"Now that's better. Why don't you tell me why you were at the benefit last night trying so desperately to get my attention?" Tristan added calming down.

Alex smirked as she replied, "Simple, I was there to kill you."

Tristan laughed, "I'm untouchable, no one can kill me."

"Really then how come it took you five years to bring your business to the states after your last try?" Alex wondered.

One of the men behind her pulled her head back and said, "The boss asks the questions."

"No it's ok, it's ok," Tristan added, "What do you know about what happened five years ago?"

"All I know is that Josephine, the women I'm pretending to be, did something to stop you from expanding and now you apparently want revenge," Alex answered, "and as you know I'm not her, so you should let me go."

Tristan laughed, "No way in hell. Boys that's all for today, we'll do more tomorrow." He got up and walked out, the men started to follow him, but first they untied Alex from the chair and tied her arms above her head to pole.

"After hanging like this for the night you'll probably want to give Mr. Rodgers some answers tomorrow, otherwise it'll only get worse sweet cheeks," One of the nameless men said.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," Alex answered before spitting on his shoes, "You don't scare me."

The man slapped her before replying, "You don't have to be scared of me bitch, that's what Mr. Rodgers is here for." The man then left leaving Alex to sit there in utter boredom.

* * *

><p>"I want all surveillance footage from last night," Amanda ordered inside operations, "the sooner we find where Rodgers went, the sooner we find Alex."<p>

Operatives clicked away rampantly while Sean observed. He was going to on the save team whether Amanda liked it or not. He wanted to find Alex as much as Amanda wanted too, only he had other plans. He knew there was a chance Alex was still working with Nikita, which meant that Nikita would try to help Alex also. If he had the chance to take Nikita out, then his mother would finally be protected and he could finally get out of this place. "Have you found anything?" he asked one of the operatives.

"Nothing," she replied, "Only Rodgers entering the party but not leaving it."

"Play the footage again," Sean told her, watching over her shoulder. He watched closely trying to find anything that he could link to Alex and her possible whereabouts. "Wait stop," he ordered. The operative stopped the footage just as a man walked out carrying a woman. There was no way he could see the woman's face but the man's face could be recognized. "Zoom in so we can see the man's face." She did and what he found shocked him. "Go get Amanda."

The operative looked at him but then left when he gave her a look that frightened her. Sean took her seat and stared at the man's face, he swore he had seen the face before but could not put a name to it. "What did you find?" he heard Amanda ask.

Sean got up so Amanda could take his place and stated, "See for yourself."

Amanda looked at the screen and was amazed to see Michael walking out from the event with a woman in his arms, there was no way to see the girl's face but Amanda could tell from the women's clothes that it was Alex. "Try and see if you can find out what car he got into and then if you can track it to find a location," she told the operative before going into her office. She smirked once she was alone, Rodgers didn't have Alex. Michael and Nikita did, once she got a location she could save Alex and take Nikita and Michael out at the same time. Amanda sat down at her desk and smiled knowing that soon it would all be over.

* * *

><p>"So what do you have to tell me?" Michael asked once they were inside their bedroom out of hearing distance.<p>

"There's something I've been hiding from you Michael," Nikita started, "But I have to start from the very beginning in order for you to know the whole story."

Michael noticed that there were tears in Nikita's eyes as he asked, "Why are crying? What is it?"

"The thing is, I'm afraid of what will happen once I tell you," she replied, "I'm afraid that you'll hate me."

"Just start from the beginning," Michael stated.

Nikita sat down and started to remember everything that she needed to tell him:

_"Nikita? Nikita what's wrong," she heard Amanda ask._

_Nikita clutched her side as she sat on Amanda's couch and answered, "I don't feel so good." Before Amanda could ask something else, Nikita ran to the bathroom. By the time Amanda entered, Nikita was hunched over the toilet vomiting._

_"You must have the flu or something," Amanda answered, "I will tell Percy you aren't fit for the mission and it'll be reassigned, now go to the infirmary and get checked out."_

_Nikita nodded as she got herself together and got up, she was just leaving when Michael came up from behind her. "Why are you leaving, I still have to tell you about the mission."_

_"Amanda's not sending me on this one," Nikita stated as she started to walk away._

_"I don't see how she can do that, Percy picked you himself," Michael added._

_Nikita commented, "Because I'm not feeling well, now I'd like to go see what's wrong with me." Michael nodded as he helped Nikita stand straight as he led her to the infirmary._

_Nikita laid sleeping on the infirmary bed while Michael and Amanda stood over her. "I still don't see why we have to be here for test results," Michael added._

_"I like to know what is going on with the agents," Amanda answered, "and the doctor told me that it involves everyone here, so I need to know what's wrong, in order to know what we're up against."_

_Michael nodded, "well that's all fine and dandy, but then why do I have to be here?"_

_"I assume because you both went on an overseas mission a few weeks ago and you might have been in contact with the same thing she has," Amanda said matter of factly._

_"Well you're both wrong," the doctor said as he entered the room. "Nikita's test came back and she has no illnesses, not even the common flu."_

_Nikita, who was now awake, asked, "Then what is…No."_

_The doctor nodded, "I see you must have put two and two together."_

_Nikita shook her head, "How can it be?"_

_The doctor rolled his eyes as he spoke to Amanda and Michael, "Her tests came back with a high hormone inbalance. Nikita is pregnant."_

_"I still don't know how this could happen," Nikita stated a few weeks later, "I've been taking everything you guys tell me too."_

_"It's simple," Amanda stated, "When your tracker was implanted so was a device that is supposed to work as birth control, it must have faulted."_

_"Oh," Nikita said as the doctor entered and started prepping her, "So what are you going to do? Abort it?"_

_"No," Amanda stated._

_The doctor had Nikita pull up her shirt and put a gel on her stomach. Before Nikita knew it, she was looking at a screen, showing the baby that was growing inside of her. "Everything looks fine," Amanda said, "Can you get the heartbeat?"_

_"It depends," the doctor answered, "What was the conception date?"_

_"The night of the op involving Tristan Rodgers," Amanda stated, "correct Nikita?"_

_"Yes," Nikita answered as the doctor taped on the screen, and she heard the heart beat. "Wow."_

_"It seems that you are about eight weeks along," The doctor said finishing up, "You will need to come in again when you are twenty weeks."_

_"No problem," Amanda answered, "Until the baby is born, she will be staying here, so you can see her whenever you want."_

_"What are you doing here?" Percy asked as Nikita came out of the elevator, "where's Michael?"_

_Nikita patted her huge belly and commented, "I started having contractions last night. Michael is doing the final swipe of John and Sabrina's place."_

_Percy nodded, "Go on and make your way to the infirmary, I'll let Amanda know." Nikita nodded as she left._

_"Just breathe Nikita," she heard Amanda say, it didn't help that Amanda was watching from outside and telling her what to do._

_Nikita nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." Just as Nikita had another contraction she saw Michael talking to Amanda outside. **What is he doing? **She wondered. Before she knew it he was in the room holding her hand. "Michael what are you doing?"_

_"I've been through this before remember," Michael answered; "besides you need a birthing coach and I know for a fact you'd rather have me then Amanda."_

_Nikita laughed as she griped Michael's hand harder and the doctor came in. "Almost there Nikita, just a little longer."_

_"Ok breathe, just breathe," Michael instructed for the next five minutes. The doctor had then came in and said it was time as Michael added, "Now is the time to push. 1, 2, 3, go!"_

_Nikita pushed as hard as she could and then rested for a while, she had to do the same process three times before she finally heard a cry. "How is he?"_

_"He's perfect," Amanda said as she took him from the doctor. "Get your rest Nikita." _

_"Can't I hold him?" Nikita wondered._

_"Later," Amanda replied leaving._

_Michael shook his head before saying, "Don't worry, she can't take him away from you."_

_"Hey how are you feeling," Michael asked Nikita as he entered her apartment._

_Nikita sat down on the couch and then answered, "tired, but I'm not complaining."_

_Michael smiled as he looked at Nikita, she was glowing. Being a mom suited her, he knew that she was going to hate him after what he was going to do today. He was just about to speak when he heard crying. Nikita got up and went to the other room, returning minutes later with her baby boy. "Wow he's so big," Michael commented._

_Nikita laughed, "Yeah he's a heavy little bugger! Do you want to hold him?"_

_Michael hesitated but eventually gave in, he couldn't say no he hadn't held a baby in such a long time, and he missed it. "Have you decided on a name yet? Or is he still an eight week old no name?"_

_"Mason," Nikita smiled, "Mason Ray."_

_Michael smiled as he asked, "Ray, like my middle name?"_

_Nikita nodded as she took Mason and sat down, "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there for me through all this and I wanted to thank you somehow. I figured Ray would make a good middle name and it sounded better than Mason Michael."_

_"Your welcome," Michael said, "Nikita…"_

_Nikita could tell by Michael's facial expression that this was not a friendly visit. "You have to take him don't you?" she wondered. Michael nodded. "Ok, I'm just going to feed him and then I'll pack his things."_

_Michael felt horrible, "I'll go start for you." Nikita gave him a thank you glance as she got herself ready to feed Mason. Michael entered Nikita's room and saw that there wasn't much for him to pack. Nikita knew from the beginning that she couldn't keep Mason and he could tell that she didn't want to have a lot of stuff for him. There was a pack and play by her bed and along side it, there was a basket with clothes and a few stuffed animals. Next to the basket was the bag Nikita had gotten when she left Division, Michael packed the clothes in the bag and started to unassemble the pack and play._

_"Thank you for doing that," Nikita said as she entered the room and changed Mason's diaper. "I'll get him ready and put him in the car seat." Nikita then took the bag Michael had just packed and pulled out a sweat shirt and a pair of tennis shoes, she put them on Mason and then strapped him into his car seat. "Can I bring him to the car?"_

_"Of course," Michael replied as he grabbed the bag from Nikita and opened her apartment door. They both walked silently to the elevator, they took the elevator to the garage and then went to Michael's car. Nikita buckled the car seat in and then kissed Mason on the forehead._

_"Please take care of him," Nikita said as tears came to her eyes. Michael had just enough time to nod before Nikita walked back into her apartment building. Michael was devastated to see Nikita so hurt. He tried his best not to look at her sleeping baby as he drove out of the garage and back to Division._

_Back inside the building, Nikita had just made it inside her apartment when she finally broke down on the couch and cried. She knew that was the last time she would probably ever see her baby boy._

As all the memories came back in a rush, Nikita took a deep breath before starting to tell Michael everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha Ha cliff hanger! It's ok most of you know what she's going to tell him anyway. Either way, you'll find out next chapter.<strong>

**Did anyone get the whole Ray thing? Review and tell me why you think I picked that name. (Hint: it has to do with one of Shane's pre-Nikita jobs!) Who ever guesses right will get a chapter review! (You will join many of the people who reviewed with right answers for last chapter!)**

**Anyway please review! Hope you liked it and I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks again!**

**~Wisconsin-girl19~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi sorry haven't updated in forever! School and work, and drama! Don't even get me started with drama the plays next week which means I'm screwed! Anyway I'm sure you don't want to read this, so the chapter dedications are at the bottom and enjoy... OH WAIT! Ah nevermind enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Michael just sat there as Nikita started. <em>"How am I going to do this?" <em>Nikita wondered, "_He's never to forgive me." _

"Nikita what's wrong," he asked, "Is what you're going to tell me really important? We still need to find Alex, can it wait?"

Nikita shook her head as she answered, "No it can't wait, I've already waited too long to tell you." She took one more deep breath and started, "There's something I haven't told you about the time…the time that I was pregnant."

"What?" Michael asked, "Can it help Alex in some way?"

"No, I lied."

Michael looked astonished, "what do you mean you lied? Are we just wasting time while Alex is god knows where?"

Nikita looked right at Michael as she continued, "I lied. When Amanda asked about the conception date, I lied."

"How could you have lied? There was no one else that you slept with around that time," Michael told her, "Are you saying you miraculously conceived Mason all by yourself?"

"No what I'm saying is that you have son," Nikita answered, "You're Mason's father."

"What?" Michael asked sitting down, "How? Russia?"

"Yes," Nikita answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Michael wondered, "no I know why you didn't, we would have all been killed. Are…are you sure?"

Nikita smiled, "I'm pretty sure, Russia and the Rodgers app were pretty close together but," Nikita went to the bedside table and took a photo out of the drawer. She handed the photo to a confused Michael as she sat down, "I saw so many similarities in his face, I'm pretty sure he has your nose. Also I was supposed to get my period a few days after the Rodgers app; if Rodgers was Mason's father I wouldn't have been able to pick up on the signs so quickly."

Michael looked down at the photo Nikita had given him. It was of Mason, an older Mason maybe around the age of two. As he looked at Mason's face he saw everything: Nikita's eyes, his nose and chin structure, and Nikita's smile. "I see it, he's ours."

"Yeah he is," Nikita said smiling, the first time Michael had seen her smile in the longest time. "You have to realize I couldn't tell you because if Percy or Amanda found out…"

Michael cut her off by saying, "I understand but why didn't you tell me once I was on your side and we were both out Division?"

Nikita stayed quiet while she tried to think of a response, why did she keep it so long from him? Did she want to make sure Division was taken care of first? Did she just want to forget about what she had done, leaving her son in order to escape Division? "I truly don't know. I think I didn't want you to do something rash. You have no idea how many times I just wanted to break into Division and grab him then get out."

"I just can't believe that I've had a son all this time and never knew," Michael added, "Do you know how hard it was for me seeing you pregnant? All the memories it brought back? And in the end it was my son you were carrying!"

Nikita tried her best not to cry as she replied, "I'm sorry! I couldn't tell you! Percy wanted me canceled once I found out I was pregnant; if it got out that you were the father all three of us would have been canceled. I didn't want to see you get hurt because of me."

"Nikita," Michael said coming closer to her, "I understand. It always takes a minute for the shock to ware off." He pulled her into a hug and Nikita started to cry a little, "what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, I'm happy," Nikita said, "You have no idea how hard it was keeping that from you."

"Beats me," Michael added, "You only didn't tell me for 5 years." Nikita and Michael both smiled.

They had just enough time for a quick kiss before there was knock on their door. "Hey I don't know what's going on in there, but I have a lead on Alex's location," Birkhoff said, "and I don't know about you guys but if I was Alex, I would like it if I was saved already."

"Ok we'll be out in a minute," Michael said, he waited until he heard Birkhoff tromp down the stairs before adding, "let's go save Alex so we can get our son back."

Nikita smiled and nodded as Michael leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Just as Nikita was about to open the door, Michael kneeled down and kissed her belly. "What are you doing?"

"Well I have a lot of time to make up for."

* * *

><p>It was after nightfall when one of the nameless men came in and unhooked Alex, "Good thing for you that the boss likes a pretty lady," he said as he lead her to the chair, she had sat in earlier, and handcuffed her to the arm. The guy left and returned a few minutes with something that looked similar to a bowl full of mush. "Eat up."<p>

Alex didn't say anything and waited to hear the door click shut. Once she was alone she tried to eat, but the way she was handcuffed really didn't help her. She finally just threw her head into the bowl to eat with her mouth. Once she had finished the food, which had turned out to be rice and vegetables, she smashed the ceramic bowl on the ground by her feet. The bowl shattered instantly, sending shards everywhere. "Well if this doesn't work at least those disgusting men can't come near me," she said quietly to herself. Alex managed to slide a chard of the broken bowl with her foot to the side of the chair where she could somewhat reach it.

When Alex had finally gotten the chard in her possession she heard chaos outside; she quickly did her best to clear the mess before anyone came in. Pretty soon the door opened and Rodgers came in, "I see you had an accident, this is why you never give the guests the good china," he stated as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Alex. "Do you want to tell me who those guys were who just tried to save your ass?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alex answered, "I work alone."

Rodgers laughed, "Really? Bring him in!"

The nameless men entered dragging someone who looked familiar but was impossible to make out in the dimed light. As Alex examined the body some more she noticed short black hair and a big nose. The body would twitch a little every so often, but Alex still had no idea who it was until the boys set him down right next to Tristan. "Sean?" Alex asked.

"Oh so you do know who this is," Tristan added, "That's good now I can get more out of you."

"Go ahead hurt him see if I care," Alex mentioned, "He's wanted me dead for some time now."

"Want you dead? Now why would he want such a beautiful women like yourself dead?" Tristan added.

_"This is going to be fun," _Alex smirked, "Because he doesn't like who I work for."

Tristan leaned in towards Alex and asked, "Who do you work for? Who wants me dead?"

"Well I bet a lot of people want you dead," Alex replied. Tristan gave a nod and before Alex knew it; her face was throbbing from where another slap had hit her. "I'm sorry, but I bet it's true. I know for a fact that Gogol certainly wants you dead."

"Gogol?" Tristan asked, "What's Gogol?"

"A very bad Russian company," a voice called out from Tristan.

Alex noticed that one of the nameless men was reaching for his gun, but Tristan waved him off. Alex also noticed Tristan's posture change when he rose to see who the mystery person was. "What's the matter Tristan Rodgers don't you remember me?" Nikita asked stepping into the light, dressed head to toe in black with her hair pulled back and a gun pointed right Tristan's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Review, review, review!<strong>

**Ok so this chapter is dedicated to: Wootar16, tirzahrae, Miami Blackheart, Emmachen1312, and miragrace93 for guessing, (even though it was more like knowing) that Michael is Mason's father!**

**I am also dedicating this chapter to: Bellamodel1, Wootar16, clutz101, and brokengirl24 for knowing that Ray was Shane's character on er! Man I miss that show! But I like Shane way better on Nikita so no worries!**

**LOL I'm updating this really late at night can anyone tell? I really don't care if you can or not, just please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhhh I know, I'm so horrible leaving you with a cliffy and then not updating for a while but the computer that I keep all my stories on couldn't get the internet and I had stuff at school going on that I kinda of took a break. I know I'm horrible, hopefully this will make up for it.**

* * *

><p>"I'm saying the answer's no. Am I right?" Nikita smirked.<p>

Tristan laughed as he walked towards her, "Oh I know who you are. You're reason that it's taken me five years to be allowed back into the states. You're the reason that I've lost a lot of very important partners in my business."

"Business," Nikita laughed, "you call your line of work a business?"

"Don't mess with me," Tristan said tilting his head, "or else your friend will get it."

"She has nothing to do with this," Nikita stated bluntly.

"Oh but if she was sent to kill me, then she has everything to do with this Josephine!" Tristan replied.

Nikita was about to reply when one of Tristan's men shouted; "Lower your weapon!" Alex, along with Nikita and Tristan all turned to see the commotion. Sean, who had somewhat recovered, had his gun pointed straight at Nikita.

"It's the not the time for this, boy scout," Nikita said stepping away from Tristan.

"It sure seems like a good time," Sean replied, "It's actually a great time, you know. Kill two birds with one stone."

"I highly doubt that son," Tristan added, "Only one bird is getting killed today."

"Yeah he's right about that," Michael added stepping out of the shadows pointing his gun at Sean, "at least not the bird that he's thinking about."

"Uh guys do we really have to this stare down thing with minimal conversation? Because I'm still kinda handcuffed to a chair here," Alex questioned.

"So Tristan this is how it's going to go down," Nikita stated, "Free Alex and you get to go free."

"Nikita," Michael warned.

"Or we can kill you and your little gang right now and then free Alex. Your call." She finished.

"Or I can walk away with you and the girl," Tristan added.

Michel interrupted, "You're not going to be able to get away with that. Another strike and rescue team will be here shortly. Correct Sean?"

Sean nodded still not dropping his gun. "So were all agreed," Nikita started. "Hand over Alex and you'll get to live for another few days before Division finally finds you."

"Division?" Tristan questioned. "I thought some Russian black ops group called Gogol was after me."

"Oh there are many black ops groups after you sweetie!" Alex stated.

"How many times do we have to tell you to shut up?" the other packrat asked.

Alex smirked, "apparently you have to tell me more often."

There was a loud sound outside and Sean smirked as he said, "Times up!"

Nikita and Michael exchanged looks before each taking out one of Tristan's men. Nikita than ran taking Tristan by the arm as Michael knocked Sean out and grabbed the keys off the lifeless bodyguard. He quickly took a couple shots at the incoming Division agents before hiding behind a corner for protection.

Meanwhile Nikita emerged with Tristan in front of her, pointing a gun at his head. "He's yours if you leave now!" she screamed.

"We're here to take both of you," One of the Division operatives yelled.

Alex sat and watched as everything went down, before she knew it Michael had thrown her the keys. She slowly worked at freeing herself as Nikita warned, "I'm giving you a choice. Take it or leave it."

The Division operative didn't have time to respond as Michael fired a few more shots and some more of them went down. Alex knocked one of them out and grabbed a gun as she stood next to Nikita. "Take what she's giving you, at least then Amanda won't be as mad with you guys," she added.

Both Nikita and Alex pushed Tristan towards one of the nearest Division operatives and then ran to the end of the warehouse, followed by Michael who fired a couple shots as they made it to their car.

"Birkhoff do you copy?" Michael asked as he jumped into the driver's seat.

Birkhoff responded quickly, "Yeah. There are at least three black SUVs at the site; you guys better get out of there quickly."

"Trust me Birkhoff there's nothing else I'd rather do," Nikita replied turning to Alex. "How are you?"

"Fine," Alex answered, "Been better."

"You don't have to come with us," Nikita told her, "we can drop you off at a bus station and you can go anywhere you like. I hear the Caribbean nice this time of year."

"No," Alex answered, "This is still my fight. Sergei Semak is still out there, and I'm going to help you get your son back."

Nikita froze for a moment before replying, "I…I didn't know that you knew."

"Yeah just one more thing you forgot to tell me about when you roped me into this fight," Alex added.

"Alex I promise, if you join us again no more secrets," Nikita stated, "In fact there's something you need to know about Mason. He's not Tristan's son."

"He's not?" Alex questioned, "Then who is Mason's father."

Michael turned into the driveway of their new safe house as he replied, "We can talk more about this inside, Birkhoff doesn't even know yet."

Nikita nodded as the gate opened and Michael drove into the garage of their beach house. Alex looked all around in astonishment, "How did you guys afford this house?"

Michael and Nikita looked at each other as they both said, "Birkhoff." Nikita got out of the car and made her way inside. Michael glanced at Alex and said, "There's plenty of room if you would want to stay here. I still don't know how to thank you for the intel on Mason."

"Oh don't worry," Alex stated, "I'm glad I could help."

Michael nodded as he opened the door for Alex and they both entered the house. "Well look who finally decided to join the good guys again," Birkhoff said once they entered.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Birkhoff leave her alone, she's had a rough day. Alex if you want to clean up and get out of that dress, there's clothes in my closet you can use."

"Thanks," Alex replied as she followed Nikita up the steps and into her room. "Can I ask you one question?" Nikita wondered once they were alone.

"Sure," Alex answered finding a pair of sweatpants; thinking that it was so not Nikita fashion.

"Why?" Nikita wondered as she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Why help me after all the things you found out about."

"It's just like helping Division after all they've done," Alex answered. "They promised me something that I really want, and you promised me a long time ago that we would take down the people responsible for my parents' deaths."

"Yeah but didn't exactly tell you that I was the one that killed your dad," Nikita added, "and as I remember you weren't too happy once you found out."

"I know I wasn't, and I am sorry for shooting you," Alex added.

Nikita smiled, "Me too."

"Anyway, once Amanda told me about Mason I learned more about you. Division didn't just take a fiancée away from you, they took your son. If anyone deserves revenge you do. I can wait to take down Semak, but you've already waited long enough to get your son back." Alex explained as she finished changing.

"You truly have no idea how glad I am that you're helping me, and I promise that I will help you take down Semak,"

"No," Alex answered, "Getting revenge for my family is something that I need to do by myself. And besides by the time I'm ready for it, you'll have Mason to worry about. Speaking of which, what are you going to do once you get him out of Division?"

"I don't know, all I know is I want him as far away from Division as possible," Nikita added, "come on, it's time for our first strategizing meeting."

"It sure has been a long time since we had one of those," Alex smiled, "and one in person no less; we're not using a computer shell program anymore."

"That's for sure, it seems as though days were forever ago," Nikita joked as they made their way to the living room to plan with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked I'll try to update again soon! Nikita is getting really interesting don't you think? WHAT IS PERCY MAKING? LOL<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I know I'm the worse because I've updated in forever and I could go on and on about school, sports, and work. But I'm going to keep it short and sweet. Sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try better now that it's summer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ok so now that we have Alex back on our side. What is our next move?" Birkhoff asked as everyone took a seat on the couch.<p>

"Simple. Division needs to be handled with. And to do that we need to break in,' Nikita answered nonchalantly.

Birkhoff's eyes grew twice as big as he replied, "Break in… to Division?"

Alex was wary about this, why go to such measures? "Nikita, I know you want to get your son back but there can be other ways to get him. I know where Amanda's keeping him…"

Michael interrupted, "What are you implying Alex?"

"Simply that all Division knows is that the first rescue team they sent for me didn't work so hot, and that the second didn't rescue me but got Tristan the first prize and what Division was after all along. I could simply go in and say that it only looked like I left with you guys because Tristan was putting lies into my head. I can say that once I was away from there, I realized that no matter how much time had passed I still couldn't trust you and that you were going to help get Semak as much as you did when you lead me to Division. I'll say that I got away and that I'm back for good and that I will do anything to prove what I'm worth to them. Then once Amanda believes my story and goes on to other business, I'll quietly sneak into her old office and take Mason. If I get stopped I'll say Amanda told me to take him out for some air, I'll just never return to Division." Alex bluntly stated.

Michael thought about it awhile before saying, "Sounds like a good plan. I'd have a car a ways off the property where it couldn't be spotted in Operations and you guys could easily get in after you clear all the gates."

"No" Nikita stated.

Michael, Birkhoff, and Alex all looked at her in astonishment.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

Nikita looked right at her with a face that said _you know why,_ "I want to go."

"Are you crazy?" Birkhoff asked.

Michael held Nikita's hand before starting, "Nikita you know how Division works, we risk our lives every time we do an op trying to take them down. There have been times when we both have thought that the other was dead. We can't take that risk this time. I know you want to get Mason out of Division, I know you wish that it never was this way but it is and the easiest way to get him out alive is if we do Alex's plan. We both know that there will be a gun fight if one of us goes instead of her. We can't risk Mason getting hurt; it will be a hard enough transition for him as it is."

"True" Alex added, "Amanda is the only parent he's ever known. We will be taking him from her and then we'll have to try and explain who we are to him."

"Not to metion that sooner or later we'll have to tell that his dad's dead," Birkhoff stated as he made his way to the kitchen.

Nikita and Michael both exchanged a glance before Nikita said, "Actually we won't have to tell him that."

"Why?" Birkhoff asked as he returned with two beers, he handed one to Michael before adding, "even if Division took him in alive, he isn't going to stay alive for long."

Michael leaned forward as he started, "It won't matter if Tristan's dead or not by the time we get Mason back. Because whether Tristan's alive or dead; Mason's dad is still alive."

"What do you mean? Mason is Tristan's father DUH. There's no way that Nikita just happened to get knocked up by some random dude. Amanda made me do the math, it works out perfectly!" Birkhoff stated before thinking about it for a bit, "Now that I think about it something didn't add up when I was calculating."

"And what was that?" asked Michael.

Birkhoff stood up and started walking around as he added, "I figured I was just messing up on something but every time I did the calculation it came out to the kid being conceived about a week or so before the Tristan op."

Nikita smiled at Michael as she asked, "Like around the time that Michael and I were in Russia?"

"You know what, that could have been it," Birkhoff said, "but like I said, Nikita didn't deflect from her orders then, I knew that she didn't sleep with some stranger and get knocked up. The computer I used had a virus and I got a new one so actually that little screw up wasn't really that bad."

"Well you're right about something," Michael added, "Nikita didn't sleep with some stranger in Russia, but she did sleep with me."

"What? Really?" Alex wondered glancing at Nikita to make sure.

Birkhoff looked at the three of them really confused, he had no idea what was going on. Michael was smiling, more like glowing as he stared at Nikita. Nikita was nodding towards Alex with a smile on her face and Alex was just shocked. "So what did I miss? I seriously don't think you guys are telling me everything."

"What Michael just told us is that he's Mason's father!" Alex practically shouted.

"What? No way," Birkhoff explained sitting down next Michael, "Really Mickey?"

"Really," Michael answered.

Birkhoff patted Michael on the back and then looked into Nikita's eyes and said, "That makes this rescue mission much harder now. There's no way that either one of you can go on the op now. You're too close to it."

"Exactly," Alex stated, "It would just be easier if we did my way no mess, no body count, just a fast and easy escape."

Nikita stood as she said, "There's no way that it will be that easy. This is Amanda we're talking about. She'll realize something's up."

"No she won't," Michael interrupted, "I worked with Amanda for so long that I learned how to slip a few things by her."

"Like what?" Birkhoff asked, "the jealously and anger you felt towards her because she got Mason and you didn't."

With hearing this, Nikita's facial expression changed from hard thinking to confusion directed at Michael. Seeing this Alex wondered, "What do you mean she got Mason?"

"I had to hand him over to Division a couple months after I gave birth," Nikita started, "Michael came and took him one day but I thought that Percy or Amanda was going to raise him. I never knew…"

Michael went over and took Nikita's hand before adding, "You never knew because I didn't really believe that Percy was going to raise Mason. I figured when Amanda took him from you after you delivered that she was going to take him to an adoption agency or something. It wasn't until later that I learned one of us would take him."

"And I was sure Mickey boy would get him since he's the only sane one out of the bunch," Birkhoff added.

"Anyway Amanda won far and square because Mason was just a baby and needed a mother," Michael finished, "and I'm sure part of the reason Percy chose Amanda to raise him was because he knew I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Handle it?" Nikita wondered, "Why would he think that? You know what it's like to take care of a baby!"

Alex was in shock by everything that was going on around her. Not only was Nikita pregnant when she was at Division but she hardly even got to hold her baby after he was born. And Michael was willing to raise Mason, a recruit's baby, as his own, when it turns out Mason was his all along.

"I'm sure Percy thought I got too close after Eagle Eye," Michael added.

Birkhoff scoffed as he got up and started towards the kitchen, "More like Amanda thought that you were too close and then planted the seed in Percy's insane little head."

"Guys," Alex stated, "I hate to interrupt your very awkward and sad trip down memory lane but don't we need to get everything in order?"

"True," Nikita said, "Now I know that everyone wants to use Alex's plan but what if it doesn't work. The risk of her getting stopped is too high."

"Nikita it's the safest way to do it," Alex pleaded.

Nikita sat down next to her, took her hand and added, "I'm not letting you risk your life for me on this one. Mason is my son, he's in Division and I'll get him out. He's in there because of me; I'm the one who needs get him out; to clean up the mess I made."

"That's nice of you Nikita," Alex replied, "I'm grateful and I understand why you feel like you need to do this but Nikita you need to focus on the safety of your son. It will be safest if I take him out of Division. I don't have to break in, and he's still small enough that I should be able to skirt past security with no problems."

"Yeah no problems at all," Birkhoff laughed entering the room again, "what happens if your little boyfriend catches you?"

"Boyfriend?" Nikita asked.

"Who? Sean?" Alex wondered, "There's nothing going on between us!"

Michael deciding that that was enough for the night, said, "You know what, we can work out the plan in the morning. It's dark out and it's been a long day let's all get to bed."

"Good idea," Birkhoff said, "Hey mini Nikki, your room's this way."

"Well I guess that's my cue," Alex laughed as she gave Nikita good night hug before leaving.

Michael took Nikita's hand and led her to their bedroom before saying, "Go ahead."

"With what?" Nikita asked.

Michael laughed as he explained, "I know you want to plead your case about how you need to the one who goes and get's Mason out."

"Actually," Nikita said, "I really want to talk about why you volunteered to raise Mason."

Michael sat down on the bed before starting, "Well I knew that if you had to choose anyone else to raise your child instead of you that you would want someone like me. Also seeing how much you went through after the birth and all the chaos leading up to it, I knew you deserved time to relax and be a mom."

"But you were going to raise him, even though you believed he wasn't yours…why?" Nikita questioned sitting next to him on the bed.

Michael took Nikita's hand and looked in her eyes as he said, "Because he was yours and I wanted to be a part of his life. I wanted to feel like I did when Haley was alive. I wanted to be a dad again. I saw a chance and I took it. Plus raising your son would have been really fun." Nikita looked at him with tears in her eyes. "So you aren't mad me are you? Since I tried to be the one that would raise your son?"

Nikita kissed Michael before replying, "No of course not. I'm just surprised that you would do that for me, and for Mason; for a boy you didn't believe was your son."

"I will do anything for you," Michael said before leaning in to give Nikita a kiss. Once the kiss was over he added, "And I will do anything for our son."

"RUSSIAN PRINCESS!" they heard Birkhoff scream.

"WHAT?" Alex shouted back.

They heard Birkhoff's door open as he said, "we're switching rooms, I can't stand hearing all this lovey-dovey crap."

Michael and Nikita both smiled and laughed as they felt Birkhoff started to go downstairs. Michael waited until he believed Birkhoff was right outside their door when he leaned towards Nikita and asked, "You want to make another baby right now?"

"Hmm," Nikita said, "I'm good with just one baby, oh well kid for now. Maybe just practice for now."

"Works for me," Michael stated, "practice makes perfect right?"

"Never mind Alex," Birkhoff mumbled as he walked down the steps after hearing the whole conversation, "we don't need to switch rooms; I just need to switch houses."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope you enjoyed. I went a little lovey dovey for this chapter hope you guys don't mind. How was that finale? I can't wait for Season 3 I wonder what will happen?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Again I know that I said that I would stop doing this but with school ending I decided that I was only going to focus on work and on working on some of my orignal stories that I hadn't worked on in a while. So again so sorry for the delay but it is also kind of hard without a new Nikita every week to help me have some sort of an idea on what will happen next. Ok enough about me, here's the next chapter sorry it took so long! (Also sorry if my spelling and grammar is really bad, I only really looked over this chapter once so I could get it on here for you guys =D)**

* * *

><p>"Well…" Alex said as her and Birkhoff sat down to breakfast.<p>

Birkhoff gave her a puzzled look as he poured cereal into a bowl and asked, "Well what?"

"Where's this famous house that you're moving into?" Alex wondered as Michael and Nikita entered the kitchen.

"Do you have a problem with us nerd?" Nikita asked as she reached the fridge and looked inside.

Birkhoff rolled his eyes and stated, "I don't need this I have work to do," he looked at Alex as he got up and added, "and I'd watch your mouth princess, I have every right to kick you out right now." Michael pushed Birkhoff out of the room as Nikita took his spot and laughed.

"I don't know why you guys think that's funny," Alex wondered, "he seems kind of mad."

"You get used to it," Michael stated as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Nikita nodded as she took a deep breath before stating, "Alex we need to act tonight."

Alex almost spit out her cereal as she asked, "what?"

"You heard her," Michael said as he approached the table, "we decided that your plan will work out best and Nikita and I don't want to wait any longer to get our son back."

Nikita smiled as Alex added, "but Nikita you were dead set against this last time we talked."

"I was," Nikita promptly stated, "I thought I had a better idea but Michael talked me out of it. It would just cause too much chaos anyway." Alex nodded waiting for Nikita to go on, "I need to know what your exact plan is going to be. We'll need to be ready for all sorts of things. Who knows what that place is like now that Amanda is running it!"

Michael nodded, "I wish that one of us could go with you but it will have to be a solo mission. You go in. You get Mason. You get out as quickly as possible. You get that, the last thing we need is…" he paused briefly taking Nikita's hand, "is for you to be caught with Mason."

"We both know that if Amanda finds out that you're helping me that she will not waste any time taking both of you down," Nikita said looking at the table. Alex could tell that she was in distress, not only was Nikita finally going to get her son back; she would have to sit on the sidelines and watch. Even if Alex was the one who was going to infiltrate Division, there was a very great possibility of both her and Mason getting killed in the process. Not only would Nikita lose her son, she would lose a great friend and hated the fact that she couldn't do anything to help.

They ended up spending the whole afternoon planning what the smartest escape plan would be. They took hardly any breaks and they went over the plan so many times that Alex felt like it was more a long the lines of studying for a big exam than going to save Nikita's son.

"Now you'll have a mic on you just like when you were at Division. We'll be able to communicate with you and help you navigate but…" Michael was telling as she was getting ready to go.

"But don't get your ass kicked and keep going," Birkhoff interrupted when he had finished a new program on the computer. "We need to keep this as low key as possible. We don't need you to act like Nikita and create a big scene."

"I heard that," Nikita said coming down the stairs into the living room with an old blanket. "Alex, when you find Mason. Give him this."

"What is it?" Alex wondered as she took the yellow cloth from Nikita.

"I got to visit Mason a couple of times when I was still at Division. One of the last times I saw him, I took part of his favorite blanket and told him that if anyone ever found him and gave him this that they would bring him back to me," Nikita explained, "He probably won't remember that but if you make it clear that it was once part of his blanket, he should go with you no matter what happens."

Alex nodded as she placed the piece of yellow fabric in her coat pocket and accepted a pistol from Michael to put in her holster. "I'm pretty sure I have everything I need now," she commented making her way to the door, "I better get going if I'm going to get in and out with Mason in a quick amount of time."

"Yes, that is 100 percent correct," Birkhoff yelled from at his desk, "please do not wait until Mason has fallen asleep it will take you longer to get out of there. Hence why I believe it is best that you never _ever _work with children or animals."

"I'd shut up if I were you nerd," Nikita warned giving Alex a hug on her way out, "Thank you Alex," she whispered. Alex could almost detect sadness in her voice. It was always so weird for her to see Nikita in this kind of state, especially since Nikita was such a help to her when she was getting ready to infiltrate Division the first time. Alex took a deep breath as she grabbed the last of her things and headed out the door.

Nikita couldn't help but stare at the door where her closet friend; who was more like a sister to her; had left and would soon return with her son. She didn't know what to think. She would finally see her son again in the longest time. It was taking everything in her not to curl up into a ball and cry at that very moment. What if she wasn't mother material? What if Mason just ends up getting hurt because of what she is doing to protect him? Is it even safe for him to live with them while they're still living like this? Many more questions of the sorts ran through her head as Michael came up behind her and gave her a hug, "What are you thinking about?" he wondered as he kissed the side of her head.

"Michael," Nikita turned around so she could stare right into his eyes as she stated, "we can't keep Mason."

* * *

><p>"Alexandra Udinov is at the front gate and is requesting entry," Sonya stated as Amanda entered operations.<p>

Amanda stared bluntly at the large wall of security camera footage before adding, "Let her in. I'm interested to hear about her little run in with Nikita. Send her into my office." Sonya nodded as she began clicking away aimlessly allowing Alex to come in. Amanda wasn't surprised that Alex had finally showed up, she was just worried that it had taken her so long. All that had been running through her head the past couple of days was what Sean had told her when he had come in with Rodgers right behind him.

_"What's going on?" Amanda questioned as Sean motioned for someone to take Tristan Rodgers into interrogation._

_Sean looked at Amanda sternly as he replied, "He had Alex hostage and handcuffed. Nikita intercepted around the same time the strike team shoved up and traded Rodgers for Alex._

_"I see," Amanda said as she grabbed one the remaining strike team guys and stated, "No need to interrogate Rodgers, just put him in an interrogation room and then send in a cleaner."_

_"Now if you excuse me I need to find out if Nikita has had any thing more to do with Oversight," Sean added as he started to walk away._

_"No actually I need you to tell me everything that happened in that warehouse," Amanda stated, "in my office."_

_Sean nodded and waited for Amanda to start leading him there as he muttered, "Of course," under his breath._

_Once they were both settled in Amanda's office, she began, "Now start from the beginning and don't leave a single detail out."_

_Sean nodded folding his hands and placing them on his knee, "After we had the location that Rodgers was holding Alex hostage in. I assembled a rescue team and we tried our best to…"_

_"What do you mean tried your best?" Amanda interrupted._

_Sean rolled his eyes as he replied, "Well this may be Division but it isn't Seal team 6 and can't really do everything as good as they can."_

_Amanda nodded saying, "I'll keep that in mind. Go on."_

_"Anyway," Sean continued, "Rodger's guards gunned down three of our men and the team decided that it would be best if we made it look like they scared us off and come back and attack from another angle in a couple hours or so. After that, I don't know exactly how his guards got a hold of me, but before I knew it I was handcuffed and kneeling down before Alex with my head in the sand. Rodgers thought that..." Sean coughed before continuing, "That there was something going on between us two because he remembered me from the ball when the strike was initially supposed to happen. Alex tried to talk it out with Rodgers but he had no mercy. Nikita entered soon after and Rodgers froze."_

_"Froze? As in didn't move? Why didn't Nikita kill him then?" Amanda wondered._

_Sean rolled his eyes before sarcastically replying, "Who knows what goes on in that severely demented head of hers. Either way Rodgers and Nikita went back and forth for a while until the second strike team shoved up. By that time I had managed to get myself free and was helping Alex when Michael intervened. I managed to get a gun on him and tell him that Alex was leaving with us. But Nikita, who by that time had her gun on Rodger's head pushed him towards me and said, 'He's yours.' Michael grabbed Alex as I reached out to grab Rodgers and then they left before I could do anything." Amanda nodded as she stood up and said, "Thank you for telling me Sean."_

_"Are you going to do anything? Nikita is probably torturing her as we speak!" Sean added. _

_Amanda crossed the room so that she was looking out into Operations as she stated, "Alex has gotten away from Nikita plenty of times before. If she doesn't show up here in three days time then we'll start worrying." Amanda opened the door and added, "That will be all Sean." And with that Sean walked out the door and got as far away from her as he possibly could._

There was a knock on the door that caused Amanda to wake from her memory, "Come in," she stated.

Alex walked in without a scratch on her as she stated, "That was a close one. Nikita won't notice I'm gone until morning. I had to pretend that everything was ok between us so that she didn't do anything rash."

Amanda nodded as walked towards Alex, "I hope this little run in with Nikita hasn't stirred up any old feelings that would make you reconsider your loyalty to Division."

"Are you kidding me?" Alex stated, "You think that I would just forget everything and forgive the woman who murdered my father?"

"No of course not," Amanda said, "I was just making sure you knew whose team you should trust."

Alex walked straight to Amanda's desk and added, "I trust Division and I know that Division will be the one that will help avenge my family, not Nikita."

"Good to know," Amanda told her, "That will all then."

Alex agreed as she walked out of the office and into the hall. She walked to her old recruit room making sure it look like every other time that she was forced to stay at Division for "safety reasons." She entered the room and made sure that the door was closed behind her. Once she felt secure she fit herself with her mic, "Nikita are you there?" she whispered.

"Sorry princess. Nikita and Michael went out so you're just going to have to settle for me," she heard Birkhoff respond.

"Ok," Alex huffed, "I was just checking to see if the mic worked."

"Yeah, yeah of course you were," Birkhoff added, "Do you remember how to get to Amanda's old office or do you need me to lead you there?"

Alex rolled her eyes even though Birkhoff couldn't see her, "I'll be fine all on my own. Thanks nerd."

"Only Nikita gets to call me that," Birkhoff muttered.

Alex rolled her eyes as she made sure that all of her weapons were loaded and left her room. She made sure that no one was watching her as she made her way to an air vent and took what she liked to call "the secret way." In a matter of minutes she was in Amanda's old dusty office and made her way to the hallway connecting the office to the room that held Mason's glass case. It seemed almost too easy for her to get in which freaked her out a bit but she shrugged it off as she made her way to Mason. "Mason," Alex called.

As Alex found her way to the entrance she noticed that Mason was asleep and she gently shook him to wake him up. "Mommy?" Mason asked half awake.

"No. I'm Alex remember?" Alex said as she got Mason to sit up, "I'm here to take you back to your mommy. Remember the lady who always used to visit you?"

Mason nodded but didn't move, "Amanda said that mommy isn't coming back."

Alex looked straight into Mason's eyes as she told him, "It's too dangerous for your mommy to come back for you, that's why I'm here." Alex then reached into her pocket and handed Mason the ripped off part of his favorite blanket that Nikita had given her. "Your mommy told you that she would return this to you when she was ready for you to come back with her. Remember?"

Mason took the cloth and rubbed his eyes with it. At least that's what Alex thought before Mason pressed the blanket to his nose, "Mommy?" Mason asked.

"Yes that is from your mommy," Alex said, "See this piece is a perfect fit to your blanket on the wall."

Mason looked at the blanket on the wall and said, "Mommy."

Alex nodded as she grabbed his blanket off the wall and took his hand, "I will take you to your mommy Mason. Come on." Mason clutched Alex's hand tightly and followed her as she led him into the hallway. Alex was too busy making sure that her and Mason would go unnoticed when she ended up walking straight into someone. _"Of course," _she thought as she looked up and became face to face with Sean.

"Alex?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Mommy," Mason said once more hugging Alex's leg.

Without even thinking Alex picked Mason up and stated, "What do you think that I'm doing? I'm getting _my _son as far away from here as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok please review so I can know what you guys thought of that chapter! There was a little more Sean for you Salex lovers out there! (By the way why do you guys think Sean covered for Alex?) I'm not going lie I had another idea for Nikita getting into Division to get Mason back but then I had to change it because it was the SAME EXACT way that Nitika got into Division to stop Percy's satillate towards the end of this season. Anyways please review! It's greatly appreciated!<strong>

**Do any of you guys out there also have an account on ? If you do I'll posting a story to submit in their Defy the dark contest and it would mean the world to me if you guys read and reviewed it to help me out in that contest! I'll get to have my story published if I win and that would be awesome! So if you guys do have a figment account just search for Heidi Gray and my story will have #Defythedark in the details tab if you would like to read it! That would also be greatly appreciated!=D**

**OMG that last episode of Nikita was so good! Can't wait to see what will happen in Season 3 =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry, it's been forever! I've been quite busy and haven't found a lot of time to write. Here's the next chapter! It's short but you guys have been waiting FOREVER and you deserve to see where the story's going. Sorry again!**

* * *

><p>"Your son?" Sean asked.<p>

"Why else do you think that I'd stay and work for the people that killed my parents?" Alex wondered as she hugged Mason close to her, "I couldn't have them kill him too."

Sean placed his hand on Alex's shoulder before he questioned, "How?"

"Didn't they teach you in what ever prep school you went to?" Alex replied sarcastically, "I mean I was a sex slave after all, put two and two together."

"How did Division get him?" Sean continued.

Alex was stumped. She didn't expect Sean to ask so many questions this quick; she just figured that he'd be so confused that she could run past him. "Alex do you copy?" she heard Birkhoff in her ear piece.

"How about you help me get him out of here and then I'll tell you the whole story," Alex offered hoping that the Navy seal standing in front of her hadn't found the holes in her story yet.

Lucky for her, Sean answered, "What do you want me to do?"

"Make sure that Amanda doesn't notice me," Alex replied, "she knows that I'm here but if I'm caught leaving, she'll think that I'm going back to Nikita. Not to metion what she would do to Mason to get me to stay."

Sean added, "Ok. Take this it's clean."

Alex looked down saw that Sean had given her a burner phone. She could tell that it was almost entirely new and that it didn't reek of Division yet. "What's this for?"

"My number is on it," Sean explained, "Call me when you're out and in a safe place. I'll meet you and then you can explain."

Alex nodded telling Sean that she would. She then waited for him to make his way to operations. "Ok Mason we don't have long. I need you to run for me can you do that?"

A very sleepy Mason nodded as Alex let him down and took his hand.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that we can't keep Mason?" Michael asked.<p>

Nikita started to tear up as she explained, "It's too dangerous for him. We're in a war that has no end in sight. Two of our safe houses have already been blown to pieces, do you know how guilty I would I feel if that happened again while Mason was in the house?"

"Shh," Michael soothed, "I understand how you feel but how did you expect me to react? I just found out that I have a son and you're telling me that once I get to finally meet him I have to give him away."

"Come on Michael. We both know that out of the two of us you've spent more time with him than I have," Nikita bitterly stated.

Michael shook his head and replied, "No I haven't. He's only ever spent time with Amanda."

"Either way, it doesn't matter," Nikita added, "We don't have a safe environment for him here. I don't want him anywhere near this."

Michael reached across the kitchen table and grabbed Nikita's hand before asking, "What do we think our next move should be?"

"We need to find somewhere that Mason can stay. Somewhere that he can be safe and where Division can't find him." Nikita answered, "I want to know where he is at all times. Now that I'm finally getting him back I never want him off my radar."

"I understand," Michael stated smiling, "I think I know of the perfect place."

* * *

><p>"Come in," a very bored Amanda stated as she looked through some papers on her desk.<p>

"I need a word with you," Sean started taking a seat across from her, "Where are we on the Rodgers interrogation."

Amanda sat up straight, looked right into Sean's eyes and answered, "He's been cancelled. It's what Division should have done all along."

"But," Sean interrupted, "I thought you wanted him alive so you could figure out where Nikita is?"

"Well I did at first, but then Alex came back safe and sound…"Amanda paused.

Sean looked at her with a new interest, in his short time at Division he had never seen Amanda so out of it. She was always on top of things and seemed to know what was about to happen next. Reluctantly he asked, "So Alex made it back, which is what you wanted and then you cancelled Rogers. Awesome, one less bad guy in the world. What's our cover story?"

"It's already been put in place," Amanda replied crossing to the far side of her office and started fidgeting with a device, "Is that all you needed Pierce?"

"Yes," Sean confirmed, "I'll leave you alone now."

Amanda nodded and gestured for him to leave. As Sean reached for the doorknob, Amanda asked, "Can you please send Alex in after you? I have a few more questions for her."

Sean nodded before leaving the office, taking a deep breath and reaching for his phone.

* * *

><p>"Alex where are you?" Birkhoff asked for the fourth time in her ear.<p>

Alex rolled her eyes and ducked into a doorway before answering, "Still in Division. I haven't run into anymore obstacles but I don't want to risk the chance of Amanda finding me."

"Alex listen to me," she heard Nikita this time, "Can you reach the abandoned silo?"

"That won't be very easy to climb with Mason on my back," Alex replied, "Also that's where Percy's being kept."

"Right," Nikita added, "Birkhoff's working on getting his eyes in there as we speak."

All of sudden, Alex felt a vibration in her pocket. She picked up the phone and saw the number on the screen, "Just a minute guys." She double checked to see if anybody was coming before answering, "Sean?"

"Are you still in Division?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied while picking up Mason, "I'm trying my best to not be seen."

"Well, I just came from Amanda's office, she wants to see you again," Sean added.

"Great," Alex added, "just when I thought I was finally going to get out of here."

"Don't worry," Alex heard from a voice quite close to her, "I've got a plan." She turned around to find the "boy scout" smirking at her while hanging up his phone.

Alex gave him a startled expression before asking, "How did you find me."

"Quite easy as a matter of fact. It's not that hard to sneak up on people that are trying to hide in a deserted hallway," Sean added while grinning.

"Whatever," Alex huffed, "can you just help us get out?"

"Let's go," Sean stated taking her hand and leading her towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>"They should be back by now," Michael stated coming back from the kitchen.<p>

Birkhoff nodded, "I lost them a half hour ago; they should be out of there."

"Something might have happened," Nikita added, "I thought her conversation with Amanda was too easy. Amanda shouldn't have fallen for that so quickly."

Michael went over to her and started rubbing her shoulders before replying, "You never know, maybe they're just stuck in heavy traffic."

"Not quite," they heard a new voice add.

They all turned around with a shock to see not two but three people standing in the doorway. Alex was holding Mason and he was barely awake, but the real shock of it was that Alex was standing with a gun pointed at her head and Sean stood with his finger on the trigger.

"You brought **Mr. Fancy Navy Seal Pants** to the safe house!" Birkhoff yelled.

Nikita glared at him glancing at Mason and then back.

"Lower your weapon," Michael stated picking up a gun and pointing it at Sean.

"I have no problem shooting her," Sean stated, "She's a traitor."

"How about now?" Nikita asked with a weapon of her own, "it's two against one Boy Scout and I bet last night is still fresh enough in your mind to realize that we've beaten you once and we can beat you again."

"Mommy?" A very awake Mason now cried staring right at Nikita. The whole room was silent as Nikita lowered her weapon and joy spread across her and Michael's faces while confusion spread all over Sean's.

He lowered his weapon, looked Alex square in the face and stated, "You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger sorry, hopefully it'll keep you interested! I'll try my best to update again but it'll be in few weeks, I'm really busy with school and soccer so again it'll be a while.<strong>

**Can you believe how far Nikita has gone this season? All I can saw is wow! **

**Review please! Who knows the more reviews, the more I'll want to update again =)**


End file.
